broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
041 To See Where Others Merely Look
The background is white. ; Panel 1 Cadavre, his eyes closed, crosses his arms over his chest and says "Indeed." There is no period at the end of the word, indicating that this is part of a larger phrase. Snow blows around him, and the background is entirely white. His coloring is more washed out than it was in the previous strip, so instead of having a black hat, a black striped shirt and black outlines he is shown in a teal color. The same color is used as the panel border, giving the picture a flat look. The text bubbles, however, are black with black text. As with the previous strip, all of the panels are the same size and shape. ; Panel 2. Cadavre, placing the palms of his hands together in front of him, looks thoughtful as he continues, "To *see*." Again, there is no period at the end of the phrase. ; Panel 3. Cadavre, raising one eyebrow, continues "Where others have merely *looked*." Again, there is no period at the end of the phrase. ; Panel 4. Cadavre squats down on the snowy ground, just to the right of the blood trail, watching Fracture, the skeleton cat, walk towards him. He continues "It is the essence of mystery, n'est-ce pas?" Fracture, as well, is rendered in teal and white, but the blood trail is still red. ; Panel 5. Cadavre, holding the cat in his arms belly up, stands back up. His eyes are closed, and he's rubbing the skeleton cat's belly. The snow continues to blow around him. ; Panel 6. Zane, holding his hands near his chest in a gesture of surprise, says "*This is a dream.*" Behind him are the three lines of the blood trail. Zane, too, is rendered in teal lines. His peach skin is so pale as to be almost as white as the snowy background, and the vertical blue stripes of his pajamas contrast with the darker horizontal stripes on Cadavre's shirt and the horizontal stripes of the blood trail. ; Panel 7. Snow swirls around as Zane holds his hands in front of his chest, looking at his palms. He continues "It's a *tool* I can use." ; Panel 8. Zane, looking back at the blood trail, says "Wait..." On the snow-covered ground, the trail continues in a straight line, then about five feet in front of him, the left and right red lines split and form a circle, maybe about four feet in diameter, while the middle line continues into the circle, forming part of a pattern. There appear to be four separate patterns in the circle, all drawn in red, and although they are not able to be clearly seen they appear to be genealogical charts, depicting squares, circles and triangles connected by straight lines. Six pieces of white paper are floating in the air over the circle. ; Panel 9. Zane approaches the circle cautiously, his hands out in front of his body in a protective gesture. Looking at it, he says "*It's all here...*" Cadavre stands a few feet behind him, watching and still holding the cat. The paper continues to be blown by the air, with a few pieces falling onto the snow-covered ground. ; Panel 10. Zane kneels on the ground, reaching out to the red charts and the fallen paper. He smiles cheerily as he says "I can use *all of this! Ha ha!*" More paper blows in the air in the distance. Although Zane is apparently in the circle now, we can no longer see the edge of it. Additional patterns seem to have appeared, and unlike the other genealogical chart-like patterns, they are circles with patterns of triangles and circles within them. The panel border becomes a darker shade of teal. ; Panel 11. Zane, kneeling on the ground, straightens up, one arm at his side and the other at his temple. He's beaming as he says "I just hafta *remember* it! So I can write it all down!" Paper swirls around him, and the background changes. Instead of appearing as if he's in the circle, it looks like he's in front of a backdrop showing a complex genealogical chart, larger than he is and filled with squares, circles and triangles connected by straight lines. The panel border appears to be a dark gray. ; Panel 12. Zane picks up a piece of paper, looking at it with a big smile on his face. Behind him, the genealogical chart appears to be growing and becoming tangled, with curved lines and circles filled with other shapes appearing. The words in his speech bubble fill the top third of the panel, and they run off the page to the right and left. What he is saying is clear to make out, although the leftmost and rightmost letters are cut off. "I can't believe it was all here this whole time! This is the answer to all my problems!" It is clear, now, that the grey effect of the borders in the previous two panels were the result of transitioning to teal to red. The border is now a very dark red, because of the remaining teal shade. ; Panel 13. Zane is kneeling on the ground, one hand touching the inside of a wide circle filled with other circles and triangles. Paper continues to swirl around him as he continues. The words in his speech bubble, which is now greyish-red, fill a slightly larger portion of the panel, and again they run off the page to the right and left. It is no longer possible to piece together the entirety of what he is saying, but what can be read is "Dr. Angstrom c... read my journal... If I just remember... So many details... But I think I can... These symbols,..." Behind him is a backdrop increasingly complex and corrupt shapes and charts. Where the original charts were made of straight lines and simple shapes, half of the shapes we now see are round and detailed, marked with different symbols and divided by lines. Zane and the circle he is looking at appear to be hovering in the air in front of them, and his outline is fading and turning grey. The border is a lighter red shade as the teal fades away. ; Panel 14. Zane points at a part of the shape-filled circle, still smiling. His text box, which is now colored red, now takes up nearly half of the panel, and his text is smaller and runs off the top, left and right of the panel. What can be read is "all makes perfect... Sense! Each piece... To place as it wa... Designed to be the... I'm meant to perc... Each of the elements... Ah ha! The pattern... Know how it works... This is the most am..." The circle in front of him has not changed, but the red shapes behind him are now apparently completely jumbled and meaningless, with circles, lines and dots placed seemingly at random. Pieces of paper in teal and light blue continue to swirl around him. Zane's outline is red, and he seems to be fading. The outline of the panel is now the same bright red as the red lines of the shapes surrounding Zane.